Runaway Bride
by Mrs.Lindsay Messer
Summary: Lindsay is to marry...someone she doesn't love. She runs away from her wedding to Danny!
1. I don't

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or Danny or Lindsay or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or Danny or Lindsay or any of the characters.

--

It was a warm night and Lindsay was staying over at Stella's place. "Lindsay do you want some more wine?" Stella asked Lindsay who was sitting on the couch off on a far away distance. "Lindsay…Lindsay hello you in there." Stella asked her best friend. "Uh….oh sorry yeah I'm here. Just thinking." Lindsay replied to Stella who now had a curious look on her face. "You thinking about your wedding tomorrow to Phil?" Stella asked as Lindsay shook her head.

It was the night before Lindsay's wedding to Phil Burton. She had met him after she had found out that Danny cheated on her with Rikki.

"Yeah I'm just nervous I guess." Lindsay said but she had other things on her mind being of a certain city boy with good looks and an accent that always melts though her anger and cold core towards him. "You'll be fine Lindsay. Come lets go get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Stella said but Lindsay never smiled…she was too busy thinking about Danny.

Lindsay got into bed but didn't close her eyes but instead thought about Danny. She imagined them married and then with children. It was Lindsay who spoke to herself out loud, "I can't do this…I can't marry Phil…I belong with Danny but the wedding is tomorrow and it would break my daddy's heart if I called the wedding off before the wedding. I got to do this my own way…I have to be a runaway bride." Lindsay closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with her plan in mind.

--

Across town Danny was in his apartment with a few beers and was pretty much drowning out his anger over Lindsay getting engaged. It was then there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there." Danny said out loud with a gruff tone in his voice.

"It's Rikki can I come in." Rikki asked outside his door.

"Rikki go away…I am not going to sleep with you again and as far as I'm concerned it was a mistake we did. It was over grief of your son and I don't even think your pretty. You have ruined my life….please move out of this apartment building and let me get my life back together with Lindsay." Danny said loudly enough Rikki heard and he heard her slam her door across the hallway.

Danny downed the last beer and wanted to call Lindsay but knew she was at Stella's.

"I need to get you back….I love you Lindsay and you don't love Phil. I can't show up at the wedding tomorrow but I hope you'll make the right decision." Danny said out loud to himself before turning in for the night.

--

The next morning Lindsay woke up to the sound of Stella practically going on a frenzy.

"Lindsay get up…shower…take a shower…hurry up shower." Stella said as she practically dragged Lindsay out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Dear God Stella hold your horses I took a shower last night…lets get what needs to be done now so I can get this over with." Lindsay said and Stella gave her a questionable look.

"Okie." Stella said as she began to do Lindsay's hair and make up and Lindsay brushed her teeth and got her dress on.

"Who in their right mind wanted a wedding at 11:30 in the morning." Stella asked.

"Phil….his word were…..we have to have the wedding in the morning because I have a business meeting at 3 pm." Lindsay said with a dullness in her voice..

Lindsay and Stella set off for the church and Lindsay was thinking of how she should runaway.

Should I just wait till the Priest asks for my I do and just run out like a bat out of hell. I think that will work….yes that will work. Perfect and in no time I'll be in Danny's arms….where I belong.

They arrived at the church and Lindsay went to the dressing room to do some last min touches on her dress and wait for her Dad Christopher to come and get her to walk down the isle. Her bridesmaids were Jen, her sister Allie and her maid of honor being Stella.

Her dad walked into the room.

"Ready to go pumpkin." Chris asked his daughter as her mother Viola fixed her hair.

"Yeah dad." Lindsay said as she placed her arm around her dads arm and they walked down the isle behind the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Lindsay's dad walked her up to the waiting groom Phil.

"You look pretty nice." Phil whispered and Lindsay just nodded her head.

The priest continued on till he got to her I do.

"Do you Lindsay Christina Monroe take Philip Michael Burton to be your lawful wedding husband, to love and cherish from sickness and health and good times and bad times till death do you part?" the priest asked as Lindsay got her nerve.

"I don't. I'm sorry…my heart isn't with you Phil." Lindsay replied as she ran out of the church to the street and everyone in the pews whispering and the groom speechless.

Lindsay ran out to the street and hailed a taxi and gave Danny's address.

The taxi pulled up in front of his apartment building and Lindsay ran as fast as she could to the door…to the elevator and to his apartment where she stood there and finally knocked.

"Who is it." Danny yelled.

"Someone who didn't get married and is standing here in a hallway in a wedding dress and men looking at me." Lindsay said and Danny instantly opened the door.

"Lindsay oh my God what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be Mrs. Phillip Burton?" Danny asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Yeah I was supposed to be till I realized he's not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. All I can think about is you Danny…I love you Danny." Lindsay said all in one breath.

Danny pulled her in quick bringing his lips to hers in a hungry fashion…hungry for the woman he loves. When the need for oxygen was greatly needed they broke apart.

Danny got to one knee and pulled out a small blue box he grabbed before opening the door. "I love you Lindsay…marry me. Spend the rest of your life with me…be Mrs. Lindsay Messer." Danny said on one knee with a ring he had been carrying around since he first realized he was in love with Lindsay.

"Yes…yes I'll marry you!" Lindsay screamed and jumped into his arms and kissed him hard and passionately and got an idea.

Lindsay grabbed her cell phone and called Stella. "Stella do me a huge favor. Get all of Phil's relatives out of the church. You, Mac, Don, Sid, Sheldon, Jen, Adam, Kendall…stay there and keep the priest there too.

"Lets go get married Danny!! Get on that tux you wore for the Christmas ball last year!!" Lindsay said and Danny went and got dressed and they drove to the church.


	2. I Do

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or Danny or Lindsay or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or Danny or Lindsay or any of the characters.

Next chapter will be under the Mature section!!

--

Lindsay went back into the dressing room at the church.

"Lindsay care to explain what on earth is going on. You stood Phil up at the alter only to come back with someone else to marry." Allie said as Stella redid Lindsay's makeup and hair.

"When you see who it is you will know." Lindsay said.

Danny walked into the church wearing a tux and walked up to the alter to the priest and got things squared away espically with the men.

"Woah you're telling me Messer you are getting married. Danno is going to be a married man." Flack said

"Yeah man I love her so much." Danny replied.

"Good cause if you cheat on her again with Rikki I'll be sure to castrate you." Mac said as Danny shivered.

"Trust me…I'm hers forever and ever."

--

Back in the dressing room Lindsay dad came in.

"Ok you promise your not going to become a runaway bride again today pumpkin." Chris said

"Yeah daddy I promise this time." Lindsay said and smiled big.

Stella and Flack walked down the isle and Stella gasped when she saw who was at the alter.

Jen and Sheldon walked down next and Allie and Adam followed. All of the girls gasped when they saw who Lindsay was going to marry this time.

The priest began the wedding and after awhile of I do's and the exchanging of rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest stated as Danny lifted the veil off Lindsay's face and kissed her passionately and everyone cheered.

Danny and Lindsay all had wedding pictures taken and the all set off to the reception.

"Food food I'm hungry." Flack declared.

"Flack you're always hungry….I swear to God I'm surprised you didn't try to eat any of the roses at the wedding." Stella said and everyone chuckled.

"Roses….hmmmm…..nope to girly." Sheldon said with a cocktail in his hand.

"Wait there's liquor?" Mac asked.

"Yup a full service bar at this reception." Adam said coming back with a Long Island Iced Tea.

"Adam if it's a full service bar why you drinking iced tea?" Stella asked.

"It's a long island version." Adam declared.

"Ok someone find him a garbage basket….that's all liquor…..he's going to toast a garbage basked from drinking too much. Which reminds me of my honeymoon…." Sid said but was cut off when the bride and groom entered.

"Announcing…Mr. and Mrs Danny Messer!!" The dj announced.

Everyone stood up and clapped.

Danny whispered into Lindsay's ear. "My beautiful wife, when is the reception over cause I want to take you home and make love to you."

"Soon baby soon." Lindsay whispered back and kissed her husband. Their kiss was cut off by the sound of a glass being tapped by a silverware.

Flack stood up and Adam hiccupped.

"I'd like to first say…Adam one more Long Island iced tea and I'll make you walk back to the lab. Secondly…I would have never imagined to be at 2 weddings…well a half a wedding in 1 day. Lindsay you have found your 1 true love…Danny and you are meant for each other. Congrats to my 2 favorite people!!" Flack said and everyone agreed.

The dj played loads of great music and the food was wonderful.

Lindsay got Danny up on the dance floor as the DJ played the Electric Slide song and everyone but Adam who passed out danced.

The reception came to a end and it was time for everyone to go home.

"Danny….Lindsay……take 2 weeks off as your honeymoon. Stay in New York or travel." Mac said as Danny and Lindsay stood there with their mouths open.

"Thank you Mac." Danny said. "Now if you don't mind…I'd like to take my wife home."

"Well your apartment building I sense won't get any sleep tonight." Sid said.

Lindsay and Danny left and headed back home.

"Danny…..we don't even live together…..we have 2 apartments." Lindsay said

"Well my wife…while I was changing into my tux I sent my 2 buddies to your place to move your stuff to my place." Danny said as he opened the door and carried his wife into their apartment which is decorated with her stuff.

"My husband is smart afterall." Lindsay teased as Danny ran into the bedroom and dropped her on their bed.


	3. Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or Danny or Lindsay or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or Danny or Lindsay or any of the characters.

Next chapter will be under the Mature section!!

--

Danny proceeded to removing her wedding dress or at least tried to figure it out.

"Montana what is this dress like a chastity belt or something….how the hell do you get it off!!" Danny exclaimed as it was evident there was a massive bulge in his pants.

"Men….they can figure out how to unzip their own zippers but when it comes to a woman's dress they are lost like normal." Lindsay said as she rolled over revealing a zipper. Danny who saw the zipper unzipped her dress and pulled it off her body.

"Beautiful…you are beautiful." Danny whispered as he dropped kisses to her lips and proceeded downwards. He unhooked her bra which was hooked from the front and continued to place kisses to each breast before taking a nipple in his mouth lapping at it and sucking on it. This was causing his Montana wife to moan in pleasure.

"Oh Danny…mmmmmm that feels sooo good." Lindsay whispered as Danny proceeded lower.

Danny made it to her underwear, which consisted of black lace and pulled it off with his teeth. Lindsay arched her back up giving him access to the wetness that was pooling inside of her and wanting to be touched and licked.

"Oh Danny please…please use your tongue first." Lindsay said as she spread her legs further apart.

Danny leaned down and brought her legs up on each side of his shoulder and leaned down bringing his tongue to her wet moist core. He lapped and sucked on her clit, which was driving her insane.

"Oh Danny…oh my God that feels soooo good!" Lindsay said as she turned her head side to side moaning with each lick of his tongue.

Danny who couldn't hold out any longer removed his tux and pulled down his boxer shorts exposing his extremely hard cock. He didn't bother to use a condom as he knew if he tried to put on one he would come inside of it. He positioned himself at the opening of her pussy…rubbing himself up and down a few times to get fully lubricated before pushing himself inside of her.

Lindsay arched her back and moaned loudly. Danny let her get used to his size before starting to move in and out of her. Finally he began to move in and out of her.

"Oh Danny…mmmmmm…oh that feels sooo good." Lindsay said as she moaned and began to move with his thrust.

"Oh Montana you feel sooooo good…sooooo moist and wet…I love you so much my wife." Danny said as he continued to thrust into his wife.

Finally Lindsay began to show signs of going to orgasm and cum as did Danny.

"Oh Danny….I'm going to cum….it's building up….here it comes!! OHHHHHHH DANNY!!" Lindsay screamed his name as she squeezed his cock with the orgasm as she cummed around his hard cock.

"Oh baby…..I'm gonna cum now too……here it comes……going to cum deep inside you. Here….IT……CUMS!! OHHHHHHH LINDSAY!!" Danny screamed as his cock convulsed shooting warm ribbons of cum deep inside of her pussy and womb and possible the ticket to becoming parents.

After they came down from their orgasm high Danny and Lindsay laid tangled up in each other as Danny brought his lips to his wife's and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Mrs. Messer." Danny said to his wife who was sweaty and glowing with sex.

"I love you too Mr. Messer." Lindsay said as she slid her self down and brought her mouth to his cock.

"You know I can please my husband with my mouth and tongue as well." Lindsay whispered as she felt his cock began to grow erect again in her mouth.

"Oh dear sweet Jesus." Danny said as his wife began to suck and lick his cock tasting him in her mouth.

"Montana that feels wonderful……moans……mmmmmm baby……moans oh God I think I'm gonna cum soon." Danny whispered to his wife who had his cock in her mouth sucking and licking and massaging his balls with her hands.

Danny held out for so long before.

"OH MONTANA!!" Danny screamed as he shot cum into his wife's awaiting mouth as he watched her twirl the salty cum around her mouth before swallowing it and bringing herself back up close to her husband.

"Your so tasty I could suck your cock all day and drink your cum all say." Lindsay said sultry to her husband

"Don't think our boss would appreciate you sucking my cock while I look at evidence." Danny said chuckling.

"Daniel Messer no talk about our boss on our honeymoon. Which by the way we don't need to travel to exotic countries to have passionate sex all night…or week." Lindsay said.

"True Montana…where should we do it next?" Danny asked his wife.

"Well we have 2 weeks to have sex anywhere so why don't we get some sleep and then tomorrow revisit the pool table." Lindsay said to a smirking Danny

"Sounds like a plan Montana." Danny said as he snuggled into his wife and they fell asleep.


	4. TMI & Gonna be Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or Danny or Lindsay or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or Danny or Lindsay or any of the characters or Oreo cookies or lemons!!

Next chapter will be under the Mature section!!

--

Every single surface flat needed to be scrubbed from all the love making the newlyweds did.

"Danny you know if we used a UV light in here it would glow white spots all over the place." Lindsay said as she tried to remove bodily fluids from the couch.

"I know….I need to have the pool table reupholstered again." Danny looked at the felt on the pool table that had many blotches on it.

"I think the couch needs to be as well." Lindsay said but Danny came up behind her and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh no more sex till we get fabric here cleaned." Lindsay said and Danny chuckled.

"Oh and by the way Danny…with all the sex we had I wouldn't be surprised in a few weeks you'll have a hormonal pregnant woman to feed." Lindsay said as Danny's eyes lit up.

"Ok but I get to pick out the name for our first kid." Danny said as Lindsay's jaw dropped.

"Did you say first kid…how many kids are you wanting?!" Lindsay asked her husband who popped in the movie of Rent and they cuddled to each other.

"I dunno…maybe 8 kids….4 boys and 4 girls." Danny said as Lindsay shrieked.

"8….8…..OMG…..Danny who has to birth these kids and squeeze each one of them out her pussy?" Lindsay asked her husband as the phone rang.

"You and thank God us men can't have kids…could you see me trying to squeeze a 8 pound 19 inch baby out my cock." Danny said before answering the phone.

"Messer speaking…what's up Don." Danny spoke into his phone.

"If I had a wish Danny I'd pay a million bucks to see that happen." Lindsay said and Danny chuckled.

"You wanna go grab a beer?" Don asked Danny

"Sorry Flack but my wife and I are spending time on a side of our couch that doesn't have upholstery cleaner on it." Danny said as a loud shriek sounded though the phone.

"I am never coming to your apartment again and if I do I'm going to borrow Stella's UV Light." Don said as Danny put him on speaker phone.

"Well that's good to know Flack…we won't have to worry about you walking in on me sliding my cock in and out of my wife.

"Noooooo noooooo stop talking…I don't want to hear that…TMI…la la la la la I can't hear you….I can't hear you." Don said over the phone and Danny and Lindsay couldn't control their laughter.

"Yeah Don and when I'm sliding Danny's cock in and out of my mouth I won't have to worry about you letting yourself in our apartment and seeing me do that." Lindsay said as Danny snickered

"NOOOOOOOO MORE…TMI…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Don screamed and Lindsay and Danny heard a thump.

"Uh oh…Donnie go passed out." Lindsay said and they heard a dial tone.

"Well I sense Don will never look at us the same way again and if he gets visuals…get the smelling salts." Danny said as Lindsay laughed and chuckled.

They watched the movie and Danny carried Lindsay to bed.

"How soon to know if we're going to be parents?" Danny asked his half asleep wife.

"When…you see me wake up and run to the bathroom throwing up….I guess. Now lets get some sleep." Lindsay said and they both fell asleep in each others arms

--

The next morning Danny and Lindsay woke up. Their honeymoon was over and it was back to work for the newlyweds.

"Arg I don't want to go back to work." Lindsay whined as she brushed her teeth and kissed her husband.

"Me either. Lets call in sick." Danny said and kisses her again.

"Not going to work Messer." Lindsay said as she grabbed her purse

"It could work Messer." Danny said and they left their apartment.

They walked into their office and the day was slow on cases so they worked on paperwork.

"If I get another paper cut I'll scream." Lindsay said sucking her finger as Danny watched her and she gave him a look of what.

"You know you sucking on your finger reminds me of something." Danny said just ask Flack walked into the room and passed out.

"Poor Flack got a visual." Lindsay said as Danny went and got smelling salts.

"What's wrong with Flack?" Mac asked.

"Danny and I were taking naughty while he was on the phone to gross him out and he saw us and got a visual." Lindsay said as Danny waved the smelling salts under Flacks nose who began to stir.

"Oh my head…what happened." Don said rubbing the back of his head

"You passed out." Lindsay said as Don glared at both of them.

"You two are evil you know. Saying all those things to give me visuals." Don said and the Messers snickered.

Mac came in the office.

"We have a case and it's a smelly and dirty one so make sure there are lemons in the breakroom cause you 2 newlyweds get to go investigate the death of a decomp in a dumpster." Mac said

"Mac I don't know if you want to put us on that case. I mean Montana and I made so much love…flack sticks his fingers in his ears on our honeymoon there is a chance she could be pregnant. You don't want her throwing up on evidence if suddenly she runs to the bathroom to be sick do you.

Just like it was systematic Lindsay ran out of the room and into the ladies room throwing up.

"Well I think that explains it as a no I guess that case wouldn't be right for you 2. I would advise you to go get your wife some saltine crackers and a pregnancy test if I were you." Mac said as Stella overheard and had a huge smile on her face.

"Uh oh…..Mac you saying that just got Stella to overhear and she's got that look of shopping cravings in her eyes." Danny said and Don laughed.

"Watch from the boss." Mac said

"Stella…you take Sheldon to the case we just got in. Make sure we have lemons…decomp in a dumpster." Mac said and Stella's look went from happy to oh crap.

"Well that took away her shopping craving look." Danny said and then ran down to the corner market bought 2 pregnancy tests and crackers and came back to the ladies room where Lindsay was still emptying her stomach.

"Do I have the flu or something?" Lindsay said as she sat on the floor with her back to the bathrooms stall door.

"Honey here are some saltine crackers and here is the first pregnancy test…get peeing on that stick." Danny said as one of the lap techs came in but ran out screaming…Danny in ladies room.

Lindsay took the pregnancy test…peed on the stick and then took the other pregnancy test and came out and placed them on the counter and brushed her teeth before kissing Danny to kill time waiting for the test to be finished.

"Times up…ready to look my love?" Danny asked his wife

"Lets look together. On the count of 3 we turn around and each pick up a stick. 1…2….3." Danny and Lindsay both turned and picked up a pregnancy test.

"Positive!" Danny said happily.

"Positive!" Lindsay said happily.

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!!" Danny screamed so loud that everyone on that floor heard and started clapping as they both walked out of the ladies room.

Danny kissed his wife and placed his hand on her still flat stomach that was housing their growing baby.

"I love you mommy to be." Danny said as he kissed Lindsay again.

"I love you daddy to be." Lindsay said as Stella and Sheldon came in from their case and overheard.

"OMG LINDSAY YOUR PREGNANT!!" Stella screamed happily jumping up and down.

"OMG Stella…You Stink." Lindsay said as Stella smiled and grabbed lemons for her shower.

"Shopping trips are in store for us girl." Stella said and Lindsay smiled. "Your on girl." Lindsay replied.

"Mac any chance of more gross crime scenes to send Stella to for oh….the next 9 months?" Danny asked Mac who laughed as Flack came in.

"Well Flack…all the places Montana and I had sex on our honeymoon…couch, pool table, kitchen table, shower, bed, closet, balcony, counter, bathroom floor paid off. Lindsay and I are to be parents." Danny said as Flack once again passed out and everyone laughed.

"Wait you had sex in all those places? Reminds me of my first wife but she tried to…" Sid who had just come in the room started to say but everyone cut him off.

"Lets go home Montana. I'll make you dinner." Danny said

"Ooooh pasta and peanut butter with Oreo cookies." Lindsay said licking her lips and Danny gagged.

To Be Continued!


End file.
